Rurouni Kenshin: ExtraCondensed
by RurouniGochan
Summary: Ever wanted to sum up the series for a friend? Look no further. The gist of the Rurouni Kenshin Anime. The sagas in a nutshell. ...Or less. (**Tales of the Meiji now posted!**)
1. Tokyo Arc

**Disclaimer**: I am the Disclaimer. I'm here to tell you that Gochan owns none of the RK cast or story. She's just here to write about it. Thank-you. 

  


**Notes**: Never seen Rurouni Kenshin or just wanted to find a way to summerize it all up for a friend? Well look no further! Here is the entire first set of the series, butchered down to minimal size! (This info is based on the anime.)

**Warnings**: OOCness, brevity, and lots, and lots of wackiness.

  
  


**Rurouni Kenshin: Extra-Condensed**

The Tokyo Arc

  


**Kenshin**: I used to be the feared assassin, Hitokiri Battousai, but now I'm a rurouni that doesn't kill anyone. See? My sword is reversed! Nevermind that it still has a sharp side perfectly capable of slicing a man in two.

**Kaoru**: I run my own dojo. For saving me and my dojo, I'd like you to stay and make yourself at home. And my obvious attraction to you has nothing to do with it.

**Yahiko**: Kaoru is ugly. Kenshin is cool. So I'll study under Kaoru to be cool like Kenshin! It only makes perfect sense after all.

**Sano**: I hate the Meiji government! All Imperialists should rot and die! …Except for Kenshin. He's cool. Oops, time to skip the bill.

---

**Jin-e**: I freeze all people just by looking at them!

**Kenshin**: With me being the exception. 

**Jin-e**: *kidnaps Kaoru* Yoink!

**Kaoru**: What do you want with Kenshin?

**Jin-e**: Just a small deathmatch. I'm mainly here to provide nifty action scenes and character development, anyway.

**Kaoru**: Kenshin will never become a hitokiri again!

**Kenshin**: Battousai Time!

**Kaoru**: D'oh!

**Jin-e**: Success! Now it's suicide for me! See you in Hell!

---

**Megumi**: I am a beautiful, intelligent, and sly doctor. Why do people hate me?

**Kaoru**: Because you're getting in the way of the main love interests!

**Megumi**: Is it too late to play the tragic victim?

**Kanryu**: Make opium for me or everybody dies.

**Megumi**: Guess not.

**Aoshi**: I'm the leader of the Oniwabanshuu. You defeated all of my men. Prepare to die. …Or not. Great, now Kanryu's got a gattling gun. Could this get any worse?

**Shikijou, Hyottoko, Beshimi, and Hannya**: *dies*

**Aoshi**: Apparently so. I'll challenge you to a rematch after I've gotten used to insanity, Battousai! 

**Kenshin**: So much for hoping this doesn't come back to haunt me.

---

**Tsubame**: I'm Yahiko's new crush.

**Marimo**: Really? So am I.

**Tsubame**: Eh, you're only a filler character.

**Kaoru**: Speaking of filler, that sumo wrestler I helped couldn't seem to get enough of my cooking!

**Megumi**: Whereas I was treating everyone else for food poisoning while exposing a fake "miracle healer."

**Sano**: And who could've guessed that a teacher friend of mine was a former assassin like Kenshin. Man, these guys pop up everywhere!

**Yahiko**: Well I swiped Kenshin's sakabatou and got to kick the bad guy in the family jewels for it. Hey, that's two episodes in a row!

**Kenshin**: Moving on to more substantial plots…

---

**Yutaro**: I'm young, rich, and aspiring to be a great swordsman. What's not to love?

**Yahiko**: Your arrogance and snooty attitude?

**Yutaro**: Just for that, I'm going to let this big, feathered oaf teach me swordsmanship instead of you or your wimpy, red haired girly man.

**Yahiko**: I sense a rivalry developing…

**Kaoru**: Enough! Time to enjoy our vacation! It's about time nothing went wrong.

**Raijuta**: I have a secret plot to take over Japan using the brat's mansion and money.

**Kaoru**: D'oh again!

**Yutaro**: Okay, Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu isn't so bad. But Raijuta is still Da Man!

**Raijuta**: Villainous Principle says that I must now laugh and boast at how wrong you are, kid. And for extra measure, I'm slicing your hand.

**Kenshin**: For that I'm going to analyze your technique, unveil its secrets, and _then_ beat the tar out of you. Nevermind that I do this to every other villain anyway.

**Yutaro**: Off to Germany and Western medicines with me. But I'll be back to fulfill my role as Yahiko's rival! …Maybe.

---

**Yahiko**: Wow, that horse really saved the day!

**Kenshin**: The horse?! But I-

**Yahiko**: I _said_ the horse really saved the day.

**Kenshin**: Oro.

**Sano**: Modern technology is scary.

---

**Sano**: Look! It's my old friend from the Sekihoutai!

**Katsu**: Hey Sano, some people are doing bad stuff as a fake Sekihoutai. Let's kick their butts and then go do some bad stuff as the _real_ Sekihoutai.

**Sano**: Sure! But before the bad stuff, I'm going to throw everyone a party with your money and consequently get Kaoru drunk.

**Kaoru**: *Hic!*

**Sano**: Sweet. Okay, let's go blow up a government building.

**Kenshin**: Sorry Sano, but I'm going to have to royally come down on your Aku. No hard feelings! *Slam!*

**Sano**: Owie.

**Katsu**: Oh no! Sano is hurt! I didn't think this could ever happen in our quest to violently bring down the Meiji government! I will give up my vengeful ways and bury all of my bombs. …Hope no unsuspecting kid playing with matches finds them.

**Kenshin**: Eh, it'll be fine.

---

**Kenshin**: Pirates again? Didn't we just beat a bunch of these?

**Yahiko**: No, that was the horse.

**Shura**: Don't let my breasts fool you; I am the most feared and dangerous of all pirates! No man will ever be able to defeat me!

**Kenshin**: With me, once again, being obvious exception.

**Shura**: For that, I'm going to take you prisoner so that I can kill you later. But first I must develop a romantic interest in you to create some inner conflict.

**Evil Pirate #1**: Working for Shura blows. Let's become drug dealers.

**Other Pirates**: Cool!

**Shura**: Mutiny?! I'm gonna hardball them good for this!

**Kenshin**: I'd let you, but that would be taking the focus off of me.

**Evil Pirate #2**: Who ordered the jumbo bomb?

**Bomb**: BOOM!!!

**Kaoru**: Oh good, we managed to find Kenshin just in time for the anti-climax.

**Shura**: Well, I must continue sailing the open seas in search of my fortune, feminine side, and some new recruits would be nice.

**Kenshin**: See ya never!

---

  


End of Tokyo Arc

  
  


A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:

This is the result of having too much time on your hands after the holiday rush and realizing you now have a completed Rurouni Kenshin DVD set.

And for those of you who noticed that I did not mention that one little episode in-between Yahiko and Sano's introduction episodes where Kenshin fights off those swordsmen police, this next little line is for you.

**Yamagata**: No, I'm not at all irritated at Kenshin's refusal to join the government army even after all the trouble I went through to simply _find_ him. I'll be back later for some cameos.

Hope that covers everything. This isn't to be taken seriously people. Just enjoy it and help me get rid of some deadline stress. Stay tuned for the Kyoto Arc! Thanks!

  
  



	2. Kyoto Arc: Part I of II

**Disclaimer**: I'm here to make sure Gochan doesn't get sued! Don't sue Gochan! She owns nothing! 

  


**Notes**: Never seen the animated Kyoto Arc or just wanted to sum it up for a friend? Well, while this is not entirely brief, it is the meat, bones, and that little bit of fat that doesn't come off the bone even if you boiled it. (Info is based on the anime.)

**An Actually More Serious Note**: Beforehand, breaks had represented change of saga or episode. Now they just stand for large scence changes or time lapses.

**Warnings**: Even more OOCness and wackiness, but not so much brevity. It's two parts after all.

  
  


**Rurouni Kenshin: Extra-Condensed**

The Kyoto Arc: Part I of II

  


**Kenshin**: Lately I've been having ominous dreams that some of my darker past is going to catch up with me…

**Kaoru**: Psh. As if that could happen _again_.

**Saitou**: Hello, I'm some of Kenshin's darker past. May I come in?

**Kaoru**: He's out fighting the goon you're working undercover with in a plot and battle I don't know about. You can wait inside the dojo.

**Saitou**: I provide one of, if not _**the**_ coolest battle scene in the entire series.

**Kenshin**: Battousai Time! …Oops, did I lose my cool again?

**Okubo**: Since the creator can't decide who should/could win this match, I'm going to make a timely interruption. Kenshin, remember Shishio, another person from your darker past that everyone thought was dead? Well he's not (surprise, surprise) and he's becoming a pill. Pop him off, will you?

**Kaoru**: We all greatly disapprove of your proposition. So piss off!

**Okubo**: Er, I'll give you a week to tell me your answer. …Nevermind, I don't live that long. *is killed by Soujiro*

**Kenshin**: Well that settles that! I'm fighting Shishio. Guess I could squeeze in one last romantic teaser with Kaoru before I leave.

**Audience**: *Swoon!*

---

**Kaoru**: Kenshin's gone. Time for me to fall into a deep and hopeless state of depression.

**Megumi**: Snap out of it and go get Kenshin back!

**Kaoru**: Okay.

**Sano**: Katsu, I'm gonna take some more of your money to go to Kyoto. 

**Katsu**: That's okay because I'm giving you these bombs that will blow you up if you don't. Er, I mean, they might come in handy.

**Saitou**: I'm telling you not to go to Kyoto Rooster-Head, but since you're being stubborn about it, I'm gonna beat some sense into you. …Okay, so I wanted to just beat you up again anyway, but this gives me valid excuse.

**Sano**: I'm still going! I'll just become stronger so I can help Kenshin. I'll claim the title of The Strongest!

---

**Aoshi**: That was my line. Where's Battousai?

**Saitou**: In Kyoto. Go fetch.

**Aoshi**: No.

**Soujiro**: Hello, I represent the bad guys. We've currently moved our business. Try our new location in Kyoto!

**Aoshi**: I can't resist two for one deals. Kyoto it is then.

---

**Misao**: I am the epitome of genki. Adore me!

**Kenshin**: I can't have anyone following me on this trip, so I'm just going to say the one thing that will ensure I cannot be rid of you.

**Misao**: Tell me where Aoshi-sama is or I'll keep throwing myself off large cliffs!

**Kenshin**: …Dang. I won't tell you anything, despite that being my best chance of getting rid of you. Just pretend you don't know me okay?

**Misao**: You mean like this? Look Himura, a dead body and a still-living boy! Let's go down to their village that Shishio overthrew and kick their butts!

**Saitou**: Shishio is here in the village. Let's go pay him a visit and see if we can't finish him while we're here.

**Kenshin**: Sounds like a plan. …Why are you in it again?

**Misao**: Come on Eiji! We've got to put ourselves in needless danger! Don't worry, I'm a special member of the Oniwabanshuu. I can beat up other guards and provide comic relief at the same time!

**Shishio**: To commemorate our first meeting, Battousai, I'm going to let you fight someone else. 

**Senkaku**: Hey there! I'm the oppressor of this town! I also killed Eiji's parents without mercy! Is there anything else I can say to royally piss you off?

**Kenshin**: Only if you say it in your dubbed voice. Let's practice pivots, shall we?

**Senkaku**: Owie, my leg!

**Shishio**: Soujiro, give the fans a teaser. I'm going to escape and support your character with dramatic narration.

**Soujiro**: We'll call our fight a draw Himura-san, despite your sword being broken in half and mine only being chipped. See you in Kyoto!

**Misao**: Himura's sword broken and Soujiro matching his speed? It doesn't get anymore shocking that that!

**Saitou**: I'm married.

**Kenshin and Misao**: *GIGA-SHOCK*

**Eiji**: I'm moving on with my life by staying with the psycho cop's wife. Should I feel happy or doomed?

---

**Sano**: I'm hopelessly lost. Wow, that monk just demolished a bunch of rocks without even touching them! I wanna do that!

**Anji**: What do you think of the current Meiji government?

**Sano**: Hate it.

**Anji**: Cool. You're in. Here's the secret to my technique, the Futai no Kiwami. You have to hit a rock twice _really_ fast.

**Sano**: That's it? I'll have it mastered in a week! 

**Anji**: If you don't I'll kill you. …You know. Just because.

**Sano**: Man, this isn't going to be as easy as I thought. Oh well. That's what last-minute miracles are for. Booya! Got it!

**Anji**: Great. Now hurry and get off to Kyoto before Soujiro comes in with the plot twist.

---

**Kenshin**: Ah, Kyoto. The city of darker days and bloodshed. I'm feeling so nostalgic! Hope nobody else is.

**Okina**: Welcome home, Misao! Hello Hitokiri Battousai!

**Kenshin**: D'oh! Stupid bandage! What good you do me?!

**Okina**: Don't worry, I'm on your side!

**Kenshin**: In that case, look up a few people for me. Because, you know, the Yellow Pages haven't been invented yet.

**Okina**: Hmm, well the swordsmith guy is dead, but I hear his son is just as good. Let's go check it out!

**Iori**: I am unbelievably cute and innocent! Love me!

**Seiku**: Sorry I don't make swords like my father whom I misunderstand completely. Just ginzu knives.

**Misao**: Fool! The world cannot be saved by ginzu knives alone!

**Kenshin**: That's okay. I'll just find someone else to make my rare, and impossibly hard new reverse-blade! Thanks anyway!

**Chou**: Too bad I'm not as generous. Now tell me where your father's last sword is or I chop up the baby!

**Azusa**: At the shrine. Hey wait, you're not giving back our baby! Why didn't I see that predictable twist coming?

**Seiku**: I still don't know why I didn't slap you.

**Misao**: What I don't understand is how Himura got to the shrine before me and even before Chou! I knew about it first and was closer!

**Chou**: I'm one of Shishio's men who likes to collect swords. You must be the Battousai. That bandage doesn't do much for you, ya know.

**Kenshin**: Just for that, I'm going to break all of your swords. …Except for that long, twisty one. It's like lethal licorice whip!

**Seiku**: I am slowly coming to terms with my past and coming to understand that Himura is a good guy. Here, use my father's last sword to defeat him!

**Okina**: It's no use! Himura can't draw it and break his non-killing vow! …Unless of course he snaps under the pressure of a life and death situation.

**Kenshin**: Battousai Time again! *Smack down!*

**Misao**: Hey look! Shakku's last sword was the principle forge reverse-blade! This means Himura didn't kill _and_ he has a new sword! Talk about dumb luck!

**Okina**: Or convenient plot fillers.

**Kenshin**: Well, I'm off to see the next person on my list!

**Misao**: Ow! While running after Himura I bumped into his old girlfriend from Tokyo and the kid! Might as well show them where he was going to see if we can't get any dramatic character interaction going here. We'll go see Seijuro Hiko, Kenshin's master!

**Yahiko**: Wow, the fan anticipation just went through the roof!

**Hiko**: I am God. Worship me, females.

**Kenshin**: Please teach me the final secrets of Hiten Mitsurugi!

**Hiko**: No.

**Kaoru**: But he's a good guy!

**Hiko**: Okay. I'm gonna royally beat the crap out of you first though. Let's go.

**Kaoru**: Well, guess we'd better head back while Kenshin struggles to merely survive his training. Oh yeah, by the way, Aoshi's in town looking to destroy Kenshin after all of his men were mercilessly and brutally murdered.

**Misao**: My character development senses are tingling!

---

**Aoshi**: I'm not joining your group Shishio, but you're going to tell me all the information you have on the Battousai.

**Shishio**: Fair enough. While we don't have anything useful to you now, we're going to attack your comrades of past. If nothing else, this should provide some nice angst for your collection.

**Houji**: Our henchmen were defeated?! What an unpredictable twist! Looks like you'll have to fight Okina, your former ally, yourself Shinomori! Happy Angst-ing!

**Misao**: I have to reach Aoshi-sama and Jiya before one of them gets seriously hurt! …Not a clue as to what I'll do, but I'm good at making up things as I go!

**Okina**: Time to die, Aoshi!

**Aoshi**: Well if you insist. Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren!

**Misao**: Oh good, I made it in time!

**Okina**: *collapses in bloodied heap*

**Misao**: D'oh! Now character development is unavoidable! At least Jiya is only Mostly Dead and not All Dead. In the mean time, I'll become the Oniwabanshuu's leader! …Looks like inner turmoil comes with the job description.

---

**Sano**: Jailbreak! …Literally.

**Saitou**: If you're done destroying police property and fighting with our witness, I'd like to interrogate him.

**Chou**: Blah-blah-blah Usui and Soujiro strong blah-blah Kyoto Grand Fire blah-blah.

**Saitou**: Well that was easy. …But a little _too_ easy.

**Sano**: And that was cliché. A little _too_ cliché…

**Saitou**: Shut up, ahou.

---

**Hiko**: Now that I've completely humiliated you with embarrassing stories of your childhood and well-worded misleading phrases, time to learn the real final attack!

**Kenshin**: Can we slip in scenes on how we came to meet while we're at it?

**Hiko**: Since it looks like flashbacks are essential to your understanding of the final attack, I suppose we have to. In fact, that's what we're gonna spend the night doing while you try to find something I say you're missing. 

**Kenshin**: Why is it that all final techniques are discovered by accident and at the last possible second?!

**Hiko**: All part of the drama. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to die. …Syke! Looks like you can't die by sakabatou no matter how hard that blunt object comes flying at you!

**Kenshin**: Thanks for the mastery! Hey, if you're not doing anything--which I doubt you are since you're a hermit--mind making sure my friends don't get killed?

**Hiko**: I'll think about it without making it look like I'm thinking about it. Now get lost and go lay some ougi on Shishio.

---

**Shishio**: Juuppongatana Sound-Off!

**Henya**: I am the dynamite freak.

**Saizuchi**: I am the wise, old freak. …And my giant, pet freak is outside.

**Kamatari**: I am the drag queen. 

**Anji**: I am the ironic twist.

**Usui**: I am blind, psycho, and Shishio's rival/lackey/enemy.

**Soujiro**: I'm the best fanservice this group has to offer. 

**Houji**: I love Lord Shishio!

**Kamatari**: _I_ love Lord Shihio!

**Yumi**: No, _I_ love Lord Shishio you queers!

**Kamatari:** Slut!

**Shishio**: And Chou's in jail. Good, all accounted for! Oh and Shinomori's just waiting for the Battousai here.

**Aoshi**: The list of reasons for me not to join you just keeps getting longer and longer.

---

**Saitou**: Hello again Battousai. While I don't appreciate your ambiguous answers to my inquiry as to whether you'll kill again or not, that's just dramatic build-up and I can understand that. As long as you're here, you can help solve this mystery on Shishio's big plans.

**Kenshin**: Mystery? Jinkies, Saitou. I seem to figure it out just fine. Shishio's planning to bombard Tokyo by boat! Lets get going before Sano comes in and socks me. Dang, too late.

**Sano**: I like riding on top of carriages.

**Saitou**: And I like trying to play Skewer-the-Rooster.

**Kenshin**: Good thing we're conveniently close to the right ship! Hope the Oniwabanshuu is taking care of the Kyoto fire plan.

---

**Misao**: *scaring off arsonists with Kyoto citizens* When you mess with one of us you mess with _all_ of us! …So how come none of _my_ comrades come to save me when I nearly get impaled?

**Anji**: Already I'm proving that I'm not such a bad guy.

---

**Shishio**: Behold my Love Boat of Doom! With it, I shall start a new Revolution! My plan is foolproof!

**Sano**: Yeah, but your boat isn't bombproof.

**Shishio**: I knew I shouldn't have set up my ammunition and engines to be put so closely together for one convenient fell swoop. Looks like we'll have to settle this man-to-man at my secret hideout in Mount Hiei! Be there or be square Battousai!

**Kenshin**: Time for a fond reunion at the Aoiya! And look, Okina's awake!

**Okina**: Hey Himura, be a pal and kill Aoshi for me okay?

**Kenshin**: Man, what's with the assassination requests? I'm retired people! How about I bring him back to you alive and sane instead?

**Misao**: Joy!

**Okina**: Can you do that?

**Kenshin**: Of course, I'm the main character. Miraculous accomplishments and brooding are what I'm best at! Speaking of which, time to do some deep, inner thought on the roof. Hey, a waff scene with Kaoru!

**Kaoru**: Must _everyone_ ruin this moment?!

**Sano**: Yup. Party on the roof!

**Saitou**: Ready to go, Battousai? Rooster coming along too?

**Kaoru**: Hey Kenshin, this is the part where we say we'll go back to Tokyo together.

**Kenshin**: Oh, you mean the promise we make that will pull us through life and death situations and appease fans of our romantic interest everywhere? Sure thing! See you at the anti-climax!

---

  


End of Kyoto Arc: Part I of II

  
  


A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:

What better way to stay up all night on New Year's Eve than to do a Rurouni Kenshin marathon? And then what better way to spend New Year's Day than summing it all up?

I appreciate everyone who is letting me have this bit of fun with the series when I know most of you would rather have me work on my other fics. But I've really needed a break from some of the stress and this is turning out to be wonderful therapy. I'm really enjoying this.

So thanks for your patience. Hope you've all had a good set of holidays! Please review if you can. Those also make Gochan happy. ^_^

Coming up soon! The Kyoto Arc: Part II of II! The battles with the Juuppongatana and Shishio!

  
  



	3. Kyoto Arc: Part II of II

**Disclaimer**: I'm here to make sure Gochan doesn't get sued! Don't sue Gochan! She owns nothing! 

  


**Notes**: Never seen the animated Kyoto Arc or just wanted to sum it up for a friend? Well, while this is not entirely brief, it is the meat, bones, and that little bit of fat that doesn't come off the bone even if you boiled it. (Info is based on the anime.)

**An Actually More Serious Note**: Beforehand, breaks had represented change of saga or episode. Now they just stand for large scence changes or time lapses.

**Warnings**: Still yet more OOCness and wackiness, but once again, not as much brevity. But it is the last of two parts.

  
  


**Rurouni Kenshin: Extra-Condensed**

The Kyoto Arc: Part II of II

  


**Yumi**: Hello, I'll be your male fanservice. Er, I mean, your guide. You'll fight one at a time so we can fit plot points in-between action scenes easier, focus on individual backgrounds, and stretch this story out for the rest of the season.

**Kenshin**: So it's just like any other arc. Sano, looks like you're up first.

**Sano**: I hate fighting irony.

**Kenshin**: Hey, I'm the one who has the battle the symbolism! Don't complain!

**Anji**: Now that you've broken the one object representing my past, you will suffer by flashback!

**Sano**: Something tells me we're gonna be getting a lot of these…

**Anji**: So I used to be a nice monk until the orphans I was taking care of were killed by government officials. Now I'm out to destroy the Meiji because it's one bad mother…

**Sano**: Shut your mouth!

**Anji**: I was only talking about the government!

**Sano**: I can dig it. But I can't let you succeed because people are living nicely in this era and they're the ones that give me free food! …Oh, and those kids you looked after wouldn't be very proud of you know, would they?

**Anji**: No! New angst! I can't take it! Oh I give up. Shishio sent some men to kill your friends at the Aoiya so you'd better turn back.

**Kenshin**: Eh, they'll be fine. Next!

**Saitou**: I'll take the blind guy.

**Kenshin**: Gee, how noble of you.

**Sano**: Wow, I sure recovered and caught up fast!

**Kenshin**: We'll leave this fight to you then Saitou! Promise you won't kill him! 

**Saitou**: …

**Kenshin**: I'll take that as a yes. Sano, grab Yumi and let's go. And by "grab" I mean "pick her up."

**Usui**: I can see your feelings, Hajime Saitou!

**Saitou**: No you can't, you're blind and I don't have any.

**Usui**: Fine, I admit that I just have super hearing after Shishio blinded me back in the Revolution. But I'll kill you, Battousai, and him!

**Saitou**: No you won't, he's playing you worse than Yumi.

**Usui**: For that you must die! …Or I'll die. Take your pick.

**Saitou**: Hope these leg wounds don't hurt me later.

---

**Kenshin**: My friends at the Aoiya are in danger. There are at least two more bad guys to beat and since they're last they're probably strongest. Not to mention Japan's entire fate hangs by a thread. …Yup, this sound like the perfect time for my rematch with Aoshi. 

**Aoshi**: Agreed.

**Kenshin**: …Hey wait, you're not Aoshi! Just some madman that looks incredibly a lot like him! Sorry, can't have my rematch with you. Maybe if you went sane again…

**Aoshi**: Psychology doesn't work on a psycho.

**Kenshin**: Well it was worth a shot. Guess I'll just have to do this the old-fashioned way and beat the sense into you.

**Aoshi**: Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijou, Hannya. …Their names make up half the battle conversation.

**Kenshin**: You've turned your men into vengeful spirits by slaying in their name!

**Aoshi**: …D'oh! Okay, fine, I'll try sanity again. But we still need a rematch. You're ultimate technique verses mine!

**Kenshin**: Okay.

**Aoshi**: Great! …Wait, you're the main character, that's not fair!

**Kenshin**: Too late! Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki!

**Aoshi**: That's gonna hurt in the morning. …No, no, it hurts now. Ouchies.

**Yumi**: Don't mind me, everybody. I'm just relaying all of your technique secrets to Shishio-sama via telegraph.

**Sano**: Not anymore! 

**Kenshin**: Don't worry about all the near-mortal injuries you placed on me, Aoshi. I'm sure they won't hinder me at all in my next battles with the highest ranking Juuppongatana member and Shishio. Nope, no need to feel guilty! 

**Aoshi**: …Gee, thanks. 

---

**Misao**: Alright! After nearly five episodes of just standing out here, it's finally time for us to defend the Aoiya! 

**Yahiko**: After a little comic relief with Kamatari. Kaoru, I'm gonna fight on my own!

**Kaoru**: …Must…suppress…protective…sisterly instincts! 

**Misao**: Look up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's…

**Henya**: It's my cheap way of fighting, but hey, whatcha gonna do? 

**Yahiko**: Use my smarts and Kenshin-imitation attacks to defeat you!

**Misao**: Since when does Yahiko have smarts?

**Kaoru**: Maybe the explosions blew the dumb out. Anyway, time for our battle Misao! Just follow my lead and you'll… Get knocked out. Oops.

**Misao**: I'll have a flashback and vision with that unconsciousness, thanks. Aoshi-sama is coming back?! Can't let another bishounen pass me by! Good thing Kaoru knew exactly what to do! I think I should come up with the battle strategies from now on. We win this way.

**Kaoru**: I'm sure that all of my fans and I are wondering… Why can't I pull off cool moves like this _all_ the time?! Oh well. Mind just giving up, Kamatarti?

**Kamatari**: Is suicide the same thing?

**Misao**: No. 

**Henchmen & Iwanbo**: Run away!!!

**Okina**: Success! We have won the battle!

**Fuji**: *destroys Aoiya*

**Okina**: I hate it when I speak too soon.

**Saizuchi**: Fear my logic!

**Kaoru**: I'm a little more afraid of that huge sword your servant-warrior is carting. It makes Sano's Zanabatou look like a toothpick!

**Saizuchi**: That's it! Now I shall crush you! …Through Fuji.

**Yahiko**: Kenshin will save us! …Or Hiko. Hiko's good too.

**Hiko**: Okay Fuji. You and me, one on one!

**Saizuchi**: Ha! As if he'd ever listen to you! …Fuji, why are you listening to him?!

**Hiko**: Time for some good ol' Hiten Mitsurugi Therapy! Kuzu Ryuu Sen! 

**Okina**: Okay, _now_ we have won the battle.

---

**Soujiro**: Looks like the only thing standing between Himura and Shishio is me and my character analysis! 

**Kenshin**: I don't like the way you're ominously tapping your foot. Cripes! He's like me only faster, younger, and crazier!

**Soujiro**: Drat! This flashback keeps getting in the way of me killing you. Now I have to talk about it. Senkaku said something about you not killing before I killed him. What was that all about?

**Kenshin**: You're ability to recognize morals means you're secretly a good guy! Gosh, you're the third one today.

**Soujiro**: No I'm not! …Or am I? Now I'm going to have to spend an entire episode tying my shoelace while I figure things out!

**Sano**: Good thing I had lots of extra bandages handy to patch you up, Kenshin!

**Kenshin**: I wonder what Soujiro is thinking about? …Uh-oh, I sense a flashback.

---

**Little Soujiro**: Smiling makes bad things go away! …Except abusive families and ruthless killers. 

**Soujiro's Family**: We are rich, prideful in the worst way, and make Harry Potter's relatives look like saints! Kinda makes you wish Child Welfare existed, doesn't it? 

**Shishio**: Thanks for the bandages and food, Kid. In return, I'm gonna tell you that the strong survive and the weak die. Ponder on that for a while.

**Little Soujiro**: Sure, I'm pretty insightful for an eight-year old. 

**Shishio**: Your family sucks. Here, use my wakizashi to get rid of them.

**Little Soujiro**: Aw, being scarred for life isn't _that_ bad.

**Soujiro's Family**: You're hiding the killer! Die!

**Little Soujiro**: On second thought… Slicey, slicey!

**Shishio**: You crying?

**Little Soujiro**: As if you could tell in this rain. Er, I mean, no. But seeing as to how my meal tickets are dead, mind if I join you and become strong?

**Shishio**: Sure. Chicks dig guys with kids.

---

**Soujiro**: Ah, nothing like a good flashback to get you back in that killing mood. Uh-oh, is that emotion on my face?

**Kenshin**: Yup, it is. Here, let me wipe it off for you with my sakabatou… By the way, ever consider that you've been living a lie?

**Soujiro**: Well now that you mention it… PSYCHOTIC FREAK-OUT TIME!!!

**Others**: …whoa.

**Soujiro**: Alright Himura! Your psychology verses mine!

**Kenshin**: Okay.

**Soujiro**: Good! …Wait, you're the main character, that's not fair!

**Kenshin**: Too late, again! Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki!

**Soujiro**: That's a big boo-boo. Well before I leave the Juuppongatana due to character development, I'll leave Shishio his old wakizashi and the secret to the Hiten Mitsurugi's final attack.

**Yumi**: Beats a fruit basket.

---

**Kenshin**: Sano, this is my fight with Shishio. Don't interfere.

**Sano**: …Suuuuuuuuuuuuure, Kenshin. I *cough*promise*cough*

**Kenshin**: No foreshadowing there. Alright Shishio! Time for us to--EW! Shishio and Yumi kissed! My eyes must be burned!

**Shishio**: I can help with that using my technique that slices and burns!

**Kenshin**: …Ever realize that the after-burn _seals_ wounds back up, thus minimizing bleeding and lasting pain?

**Shishio**: Shut up! By the way, you taste like chicken!

**Sano**: Glad that we've started this final battle on such a crowd-pleasing note. Now if you'll excuse me, the audience and I need to wretch.

**Kenshin**: Good thing I'm perfectly fine the next episode. …Or not. Curse those exploding gauntlets of doom! …I still don't know why his hand isn't hurt too. Oh well, I'm just going to "die." Wink, wink.

**Saitou**: Looks like I made it in time for the climax! D'oh! Metal headband! Curse modern fashion, leg wounds, and exploding gauntlets! *gets knocked out*

**Sano**: Time to break my promise to Kenshin just like the good friend that I am! Owie, my hand! *also gets knocked out*

**Aoshi**: You know it can't be good when you walk in and all of your allies are lying on the ground, out cold and bleeding.

**Shishio**: Man, you've really dropped down in the deck, you loser.

**Aoshi**: No, _you're_ the loser!

**Kenshin**: Freaky-Cool Revival Time!!! 

**Houji**: I think I wet myself.

**Sano**: Man, who can fight with all of this metaphor flying through the air?

**Yumi**: Stop! The fighting has gone on long enough! 

**Sano**: Do you mean we should stop the madness and live in peace and harmony?

**Yumi**: No! I mean less fighting more dying! …On your part. Lord Shishio gets a nasty case of spontaneous combustion after 15 minutes.

**Houji**: So you're saying that it's possible we could soon be at a strong disadvantage?! Goodness! I'd better throw away my gun!

**Shishio**: How about I give you another Boom-Boom Glove, Battousai?

**Kenshin**: I'd rather you eat Videogame-Combo!

**Shishio**: I can also do a Revival!

**Kenshin**: But it's not cool, just freaky. 

**Shishio**: Okay Battousai, your symbolism verses mine!

**Kenshin**: Okay.

**Shishio**: Great! …Wait…

**Kenshin**: It's great when you guys figure these things out too late. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki! …Twice!

**Shishio**: Must…scratch…itch!! Also experiencing…unpleasant…tingling!

**Yumi**: No! Don't use this perfect opportunity to strike the final blow!

**Kenshin**: Okay.

**Shishio**: Sucker! 

**Yumi**: I'm dying! I'm so happy!

**Kenshin**: Hey, I am too but you don't see _me_ smiling about it!

**Saitou**: The next attack will decide the winner of this battle!

**Aoshi**: I always thought that making one's blood boil was just a figure of speech.

**Saitou**: Not that you would know _any_ figure of speech, Shinomori.

**Sano**: Look out Kenshin! Shishio is gradually getting up to strike you!

**Kenshin**: I knew that promise with Kaoru would come in handy! I rise and meet your attack, Shishio! …Or I rise and watch you burst into flame. Whichever.

**Shishio**: I can _feel_ the burn!!! …And not in that good way. Hey, that's funny! I made a joke! Hahahahahahaha-erk! *dies*

**Houji**: Losing one's sanity seems to be a popular thing in this series. I think I'll try it. Maybe people will like me more!

**Others**: Yeah _right_!

**Houji**: Fine then, I'll just make this place blow up!

**Saitou**: Closed door? No problem. _Gatotsu!_

**Sano**: Do you do that with all locked doors?

**Saitou**: Only when I lose the house key. Don't mind my ambiguous death scene.

**Aoshi, Sano and Kenshin**: Flee!

**Anji**: I saved Houji. …I can't tell if my credibility got higher or dropped beyond redemption.

**Soujiro**: I'm going to do what two other amazingly skilled and mentally unstable swordsmen did: Run lose across the country!

**Anji**: I smell spin-off… In any case, I'm turning myself in to the police to repent. I won't stop you from killing yourself anymore Houji.

**Houji**: No, I won't kill myself! Instead, I'll go with you to testify of the Glory of Shishio!

**Anji**: …You _sure_ you don't want to commit suicide?

**Houji**: Eh, maybe later. 

---

**Misao**: Happy Ending Time! Aoshi-sama is back!

**All**: Yay!

**Kaoru**: Kenshin's back!

**All**: _Yay!!!_

**Yahiko**: Saitou isn't with them!

**All**: HUZZAH!!!

**Sano**: Hey, what about me?!

**All**: Huh? Oh yeah… 

---

**Kaoru**: With some helpful narration and humorous yet informative opening scene, we find that Megumi comes to Kyoto, Kenshin recovers after a month, Aoshi's turned into a Zen freak, and we've all been staying at the Shirobeko until the Aoiya is reconstructed.

**Chou**: And this is where I come in to tell you that the Juupongatana members are all fine with their deals with the government that are highly illegal, but only if they get caught, so no biggie. All are well. …Except Houji, he's dead. Well, enjoy the happy ending!

---

**Shishio**: Speaking of happy endings, the one we have in Hell has to be the most twisted and deranged happy ending in all of history. 

**Houji**: So much for divine punishment.

---

**Kaoru**: Well, we'll be going back to Tokyo now. …After each of us have our individual pep talks that is.

**Megumi**: I'll admit that Kenshin loves you, Kaoru, not me. …So bust the move already!

**Kaoru**: Something tells me Kenshin's the one who's having a problem with this, not me.

---

**Misao**: WAFF with Aoshi-sama! Whoo hoo, I'll take whatever I can get!

---

**Kenshin**: Time for me to visit the grave that later holds absolutely no meaning or purpose in the anime.

**Hiko**: I'm here mostly to get in my last significant cameo for this arc. Worship me, fans!

---

**Sano**: Okay Yahiko, we're walking, we're walking, we're stoping. Looking before you, you can see the place where Shishio and Kenshin fought. Also where Saitou *cough*died*cough* and now I must get stronger than him just because. Okay, we're walking, we're walking…

**Yahiko**: And getting lost in Kyoto… Oh good, a convenient reunion!

**Kaoru**: Kenshin, did you just say "horo?" …Oops, was that my dubbed voice?

**Audience**: *massive twitching*

---

**Aoshi**: I like tea, okay? Anyone gotta problem with that?

**Saitou**: Oh look, I'm alive. What a surprise. Don't tell anyone. It'd ruin the mystery.

**Kaoru**: It's so nice that we spent that money on a boat ticket for nothing when Okina ended up buying us train tickets.

**Yahiko**: Yay, back in Tokyo! …When do we eat?

**Kaoru**: Look Kenshin, it's the spot where you broke my heart! Not make you feel guilty or anything. Welcome home!

**Kenshin**: Tadaima. …You know, the dubbed translation is kind of lacking in the full meaning of this…

**Audience**: Silence! You're ruining the moment! *Swoon! …Again.*

---

  


End of Kyoto Arc: Part II of II

  
  


A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:

Whoo, this took me re-watching some of the final battles again, but I think I basically covered it. Sorry to disappoint Anji fans by leaving his flashback out unlike Soujiro's. But Anji's wasn't an entire episode like Soujiro's, so I decided to compromise with our Tenken. Besides, this isn't as Extra-Condensed as I'd fully like it to be. But what can I say, I got carried away with some gags. Gomen still!

I _do_ plan to continue on with the other arcs in the anime; "Tales of the Meiji" as it were. Then after all that is said and done, I'll look into doing Jinchuu. We'll see how things go from there. I'm thinking OAVs...

Stay tuned for "Tales of the Meiji!"

  
  



	4. Tales from the Meiji

**Disclaimer**: I'm here to make sure Gochan doesn't get sued! Don't sue Gochan! She owns nothing! 

  


**Notes**: Never seen the succession of filler arcs and episodes that came after the Kyoto Arc? Or just wanted to sum it up for a friend? Well, this is the yolk of the egg without all that white stuff. ...Unless you like the white stuff; which is okay. (Info is based on the anime.)

**Warnings**: Lots more OOCness and wackiness, and the return of the brevity. Plenty of inconsistency bashing. 

  
  


**Rurouni Kenshin: Extra-Condensed**

Tales From the Meiji 

  


**Kenshin**: While that chat with the old man was nice, it seems to have done nothing for my character development.

**Kaoru**: Kinda like Kyoto and our relationship. What the heck happened _there_?!

**Yahiko**: A "Prince and the Pauper" episode, huh? No complaints here!

**Sano**: That's because you got to be the prince! I only get stuck with some fuzz ball that looks more like Smokey the Bear than an actual dog!

**Tae**: Time for some meddling that will make up for all that lost romance development!

**Audience**: And yet it doesn't _really_…

---

**Kaoru**: Hey everyone, Misao just sent us a foreshadowing letter! Well, at least we won't have to go do something about it this time.

**Shiro**: Quickly! You must help solve this mystery!

**Kaoru**: D'oh! 

**Sano**: Looks like another crazy adventure with the Kenshin-gumi!

**Kenshin**: I dunno. I smell angst…

**Shougo**: That would be me. What with my parents mercilessly murdered because of our faith and persecution still occurring, it's no wonder that I blinded my former mentor, took his Hiten Mitsurugi secrets and started killing government officials while misleading the masses! Not to mention my sister's dying. 

**Sano**: But only Kenshin knows Hiten Mitsurugi! …Wait, what was that about a sister? Whoa, she's got a really nice… er, medallion. *cough*

**Shougo**: Meanwhile, my life is still a big, controversial drama!

**Kenshin**: Well so is most of the cast's, but you don't go seeing _them_ going around blinding people! You're just lucky I don't let small things like complete loss of vision get to me.

**Yahiko**: Makes you wonder what the point of blinding him _was_.

**Magdalia**: Must… not… become love interest of… supporting… character! Will… lead to… self-destruction! As long as I don't tell him my real name I should be okay.

**Misao**: Information sources tell me that there _is_ a plot, but all the holes in it are throwing us off. But perhaps a narration and flashback can help it! …Or at least give it direction.

**Kaio**: I am Shougo's loyal disciple. Just like Judas Iscariot!

**Magdalia**: GASP! You mean all the characters that _look_ like villains really _are_ villains?!

**Shouzo**: Don't worry Lady Magdalia! I'll save you! …Just so you can save me and worsen your condition in the process. Great, now this will haunt me forever. Hmm, maybe if I kill Kaio that guilt will overpower this one! Hey, it works!

**Sano**: Don't worry Magdalia! I'll save you! …Just so you can save the doctor and get killed in the process. Hey Shouzo, I'll swap you guilts.

**Magdalia**: I'm not dead yet. I mean, as long as I don't tell you my real name I should be--Oh screw it, it's Sayo. The letter is for my brother; the angst is for you. Farewell world!

**Army Master Sergeant**: This gathering of peaceful people is clearly a government rebellion build-up! We must destroy them all! So you Christians better say your prayers! …Wait.

**Kenshin**: Stop! I shall put an end to this! Shougo, we will have our final battle here which will consist mostly of us standing opposite of each other using introspective chatter before simultaneously executing the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki!

**Shougo**: You mean I'm _not_ a god?! Oh the pains of living a lie! If it weren't for the fact that all my followers still love and adore me, I don't know if I could go on!

**Yahiko**: So defeating Shougo caused Kenshin to regain his sight… _how_?

**Kaoru**: Who knows? In any case, Shougo and his followers are off to Holland, the true villain is no more and all is well. But are you okay about losing Magdalia, Sano?

**Sano**: Don't worry, it's not like it'll give me character development. It wasn't canon after all. …Think Megumi's still available?

---

**Misao**: To balance out the surplus of melodrama, it's time for some good ol' fashioned comedy filler episodes!

**Sano**: Hey Kenshin, why _didn't_ you get more upset at that kabuki-wannabe who posed as Battousai?

**Kenshin**: Did _any_ of you think that to expose him would require revealing me as the _real_ Battousai?

**Kaoru**: Besides that, why didn't you get more upset or jealous or even more involved when that artist guy pined after me?

**Kenshin**: *cluelessly* What? When? Do I care? I can't tell…

**Kaoru**: Aurg!!! Stupid anime, post-Kyoto, character development inconsistencies! 

---

**Daigoro**: Hello, I am a geeky bookworm and the new temporary supporting character. Help! My master and I are being attacked shortly after running into the main characters!

**Kenshin**: You know, we meet more storylines this way…

**Tetsuma**: Here I am to save you, Master. You know, your _cool_ apprentice.

**Kaishu**: Daigoro, for not being as cool as Tetsuma I'm going to kick you out and leave you with the main characters. And no, this is not my indirect way of making sure you're kept safe while I brood over the plot.

**Itsuko**: Daddy, you're heartless! Daigoro, why don't you come back and live with this heartless man and I? …On second thought, I'll just stay with you here instead.

**Kaoru**: Is there some sign hanging over my dojo that says "Freeloaders Welcome" or something?! Jeez!

**Daigoro**: Blah-blah-blah, Kaishu involved with Edo surrender, blah-blah-blah, hidden money, blah-blah… Think we'll have time to develop some of my love interest with Itsuko?

**Kaoru**: Sure, why not? Apparently we can't waste it on the main characters.

**Tetsuma**: Master I promise to defend you against all the rumors about you hoarding money. So turn your back so I can look for it already!

**Itsuko**: Goodness, with all of this conspiracy surrounding my father I'd better make myself easily available for kidnapping or we'll never get around to a resolution.

**Daigoro**: Itsuko's been kidnapped! Time for my character to start developing—a.k.a. grow some backbone—so we can all go save her! Nights of endless studying, don't fail me now! *gets stabbed* D'oh.

**Shibata**: Behold my flashbacks and my suffering!

**Kenshin**: If this is an Angst-Battle, I can defeat you by just nicking your shoulder. Hey look, I did.

**Daigoro**: Hey, looks like all of that endless studying didn't fail me after all. But this was my favorite book!

**Kenshin**: Oh no! Tetsuma's the real villain!

**Tetsuma**: D'oh! Busted! Well, I'll just defeat you before taking the map and money! No problem! *is defeated by Kenshin* Hmm, this might be a problem. But in order to fulfill my dreams, I'll never give up!

**Daigoro**: Stop! Can't you see that you're really a decent man?!

**Tetsuma**: Hey, you're right! Well I feel silly.

**Kaishu**: Hey Shibata, sorry your life sucks but I'm still right and you're wrong. Call me when you get over it and we'll have lunch.

**Kenshin**: Hey look! The treasure map was inside of Daigoro's favorite book the whole time! Oh wait, I don't tell anybody.

**Kaoru**: And the freeloaders go home at last! …Hey Sano, why are you still here?!

**Sano**: I'm not filler cast, duh.

---

**Yutaro**: Hey everybody! I'm back and I brought the next plotline with me!

**Yahiko**: Wild goose chase for a mythical item? Sure, we're all for it!

**Misao**: Is it just me, or is this turning into "Rurouni Kenshin does Indiana Jones"?

**Kenshin**: Don't be ridiculous.

**Yutaro**: Look! Mysterious riddles to entrances and fantastical new discoveries!

**Yahiko**: Booby traps and boulders!

**Kaoru**: Perilous cliffs and light humor!

**Sano**: Nazis! …Er, I mean, Black Knights!

**Yutaro**: And up ahead, the greatest piece to history that man may ever know!

**Misao**: …You wanna tell me this isn't bordering on parody now, Himura?

**Kenshin**: Er… Can't talk now, fighting outrageously dressed ninjas and some nut on a horse!

**Sano**: Don't look now Yutaro, but I think your "greatest piece to history" is on fire.

**Kaoru**: Way to drag out a battle and destroy the key to saving humanity, Kenshin.

**Yutaro**: Don't worry, I saved one! 

**Megumi**: Psh, of _course_ I knew how to make medicine out of this never-before seen, unstudied, untested plant! Doesn't everybody?

**Yutaro**: Well, I've decided to go back to Europe and become a doctor! So long everyone! 

**Kaoru**: So the ninja leader finds love and hope, the good Black Knight discovers respect and peace, and Yutaro begins on a new path! Does this qualify for a happy ending?

**Kenshin**: Looks like it. Hmm, but it's strange how this supposed miracle plant doesn't ever make it into medical history.

**Yahiko**: That must mean their boat sank. It _is_ his last appearance in the anime...

**Kaoru**: Let's just stick with the happy ending idea, people.

---

**Misao**: At last! An entire episode dedicated to encouraging my love interest!

**Kenshin**: Eh? But all Aoshi did was reminisce while you were out. You two were hardly ever near each other!

**Megumi**: Wait, I thought the episode was dedicated to making fun of Misao's age and figure.

**Sano**: No, it was to catching you guys red-handed!

**Kaoru**: It wasn't a Girls Rule episode?

**Misao**: Grr!

---

**Collected Kenshin-gumi and Cast**: ……………………………

**Kaoru**: _This_ is how we're ending the animated series?! I was hardly even in it! 

**Yahiko**: Not much of Kaoru isn't so bad. But not much of me is unforgivable! It's like they replaced us with Tsunan and that Feng Shui guy!

**Kaoru**: Replaced by _Tsunan_?! Ridiculous! And you never see if I get better!

**Kenshin**: Well I'm pretty sure somewhere along the way I forgot completely about you.

**Tsunan**: Finally, it is my day in the sun!!! *laughs maniacally*

**Sano**: You wrote this arc, didn't you Katsu.

**Tsunan**: Um…er… Oh look, is that a lost episode?

---

**Kenshin**: Er, so is this episode supposed to focus on cannon couples or OAV-ish backgrounds?

**Kaoru**: We hold hands in bed. Who frickin' _cares_ what it focuses on?! 

**Misao**: It's not fair! Where's the A/M support, people?!

**Yahiko**: Oh go find a web-shrine.

**Kaoru**: There's still a large lack of development and closure though…

**Kenshin**: All in favor of animating the Jinchuu Arc say, "Aye."

**Audience**: AYE!!! …So where is it? 

And the massive foot tapping begins…

---

  


End of Tales From the Meiji 

  
  


A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:

Hmm, lots of personal view in this section, I suppose. Could you tell? ^^;

Sorry this took so long minna, but I personally wasn't that motivated to watch all of the filler arcs in detail again. The "Son of God Arc" slowed me up a bit and obviously I skipped over the "Feng Shui Arc" completely. For those of you who really wanted to see the Feng Shui Arc condensed, request it in a review. I've been thinking of doing an offical one for it and posting it along with some omake. So give your vote with your review, please! Thanks! 

Well, I was thinking of doing the OAVs next (after the Omake chapter should it get voted), but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that by doing the OAVs and then doing Jinchuu (including the flashback), I might be doing things a bit redundantly. So I've decided that I'd do things a long way around. Here's the plan. 

I'm going to do the Jinchuu Arc next but break it up into two or three parts. One part will be the part of Jinchuu previous to Kenshin's past. The second part will be the flashback/OAVs (yes they're different, but I have a small plan as to how to work with that). And the third part will be the rest of Jinchuu. I might actually end up combining the first two parts and have the OAV differences as another omake chapter, but we'll see. It'll depend a lot on the length of the text.

Well, there it is! Let me know if you'd like the omake chapter! Stay tuned for Jinchuu!

  
  



End file.
